That's All I Have to Say
by XpSyCoWoLfX
Summary: Antonio suspects that his lover, Lovino, is cheating on him. One-shot. Rated T because Lovi's mouth is good at saying obscenities, and because I'm a paranoid little person.


**Ciao~! I wrote this tragic story based off of a dream I had. I do have to warn you, this ending is NOT a happy one. I wrote it exactly as the dream went (with a few added details so it would make more sense), so PLEASE don't kill me! *is hiding behind Germany* **

**Also, I hate to sound like a review whore, but I would appreciate a review. You don't have to though. Just no flames please. Enjoy~**

* * *

.

Antonio and his lover, Lovino, were cuddling on the couch. After a couple of minutes, Lovino glanced at his watch. "Oh shit!" He yelled, "I'm gonna be late! I have to go. See you bastard!"

Antonio swiftly grabbed him by the sleeve, pulling him back. "Wait! Where are you going?" The Spaniard questioned.

Lovino slightly paled, which went unnoticed by the oblivious green eyes looking at him. "I… I have a meeting!"

"Where?" Antonio questioned again.

"N-none of y-your damn business, tomato bastard!" He stutterd. He mentally slapped himself for stuttering. "I'm just going to a…. a meeting!"

"With who?" The persistent Spaniard pressed on. Lovino stood there for a couple of seconds before quickly answering.

"I'm… I'm meeting with some members of my mafia. Yeah, that's right, the mafia."

Antonio raised an eyebrow in question. "I thought you left the mafia years ago?"

"We-well… I came back to them. Happy now?" The Italian abruptly yanked his arm away before exiting the house, leaving the confused Spaniard behind.

~XXX~

Antonio sat at the table, poking at his leftover pasta that his lover made. He was deep in thought, wondering why Lovino has been leaving a lot lately. It seems he keeps making excuses, ones that didn't make sense. He had a feeling in his gut that the Italian has been lying to him. He keeps thinking things over before making an awful realization. The lying, the avoiding, the constant leaving… Oh no! He can't be… Cheating on him? The thought made the Spaniard sick to his stomach. Why would he do that? Didn't he give him enough attention? Did he give him too much attention? All these thoughts ran through his head, giving him a headache. He got up and put the pasta back in the fridge. He didn't want to eat anymore at the moment. He felt if he did, he would just throw up.

Soon Lovino came home from his 'mafia meeting'. That's when Antonio decided. He would ask. He knows that he can't guarantee the answer to be the truth, but it's worth a try. He shuffled over to Lovino.

"Hey Lovi?" He started.

"What is it bastard?" The grumpy Italian huffed.

"W-well, I wanted to know… A-are you cheating o-on me?" Antonio stuttered nervously.

"Fuck no! Bastard! Why the hell do you think I would that!?"

"I… I don't know… Maybe because… Never mind." The Spaniard cut himself off, thinking that what he would say next would start a useless argument, or maybe even hurt Lovino. Hurt him if he really is not cheating on him. Antonio still had a feeling that Lovino was not telling the truth. He could see it in his eyes. His lover never knew this, but Antonio wasn't as oblivious as he thought. He could tell whenever the Italian was lying. The way his eyes quickly shifted from place to place as if the hazel green orbs were looking for a place to escape, only to be trapped by the glassy membrane of his eyes. It was when he was telling the truth would those beautiful orbs stay fixated on him like they were comfortable in the spot they are in, feeling unthreatened. Antonio sighed, replying with a simple "okay."

~XXX~

Later that night, Antonio watched Lovino grab his wallet and put on his jacket. The Spaniard noticed that he only does those certain actions when he is about to leave. "Where are you going now?" The green-eyed Spaniard asked.

"Going out for dinner." He muttered.

Antonio's eyes widened. "With who?!" He asked, sounding a bit too worried.

Lovino was about to walk out the door stopped in his tracks when he heard the question. He realized he made a mistake and said what he said. He came up with a quick solution and turned around, facing Antonio. "It's just a family dinner with my brother. Don't worry about it." He stated, in a seemingly calm way.

"O-oh…" He muttered. Lovino was lying. He could tell. Those eyes gave him the answer he needed. He was going out to dinner, but not with his brother. He heard the door click closed and the Italian was gone.

~XXX~

The next day, Antonio woke up to an empty bed. He realized that he never heard Lovino come home. He probably still isn't. He got up to get himself a cup of coffee and some breakfast, and as he was walking down the hallway, he smelled the strong aroma of coffee being made and heard the sound of food sizzling in a pan. When he got into the kitchen, he was surprised to find his beloved Italian in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Lovino turned off the stove and handed the Spaniard a cup of coffee. He thanked his lover, giving him a quick "grasias" as he sat down at the table. Lovino place a plate in front of him, before sitting down across from the Spaniard, setting down a plate in front of himself as well. Throughout most of the meal, they ate in silence. Suddenly, Lovino broke the silence. "You know, I would never cheat on you right?"

Antonio only responded with a small nod, not saying anything. He didn't know what to say. Lovino was still lying. His eyes told him. This only saddened the usually cheerful Spaniard more. When he still felt Lovino's eyes on him, waiting for a response, he uttered a brief "yeah".

"Good." Stated the Italian.

When the meal was over and the kitchen cleaned up, Lovino grabbed the car keys, wallet, and his jacket. "I'm going to the grocery store. Want to come?" He offered.

Antonio only shook his head. He just wanted to be alone for now. Just sit alone, and think things over. Think his life over.

Lovino was about to leave, but then looked over at the Spaniard. "Before I go, is there anything you will need me to get for you while I'm there?"

Antonio only shook his head once more. Lovino muttered a quick "arrividerci" Before leaving.

The brunette sat on the couch, his head leaning on his hand, and an expression that was neglected of happiness on his face. He just didn't know what to do. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Slowly he got up and opened it, before the heavy knocking would seemingly cause the door to fall down. He was surprised to find Ivan standing there. Why would Ivan be here? Even stranger, he didn't have that look he normally had. His childish smile that he usually wore was gone, only to be replaced with a sad smile.

The Russian was the first to speak. "Hey Antonio. There's something I want to talk to you about, since you seem to know him the best. And I really need to get this off my shoulders."

Who is that "him" Ivan was talking about? Antonio just nodded and let the large man in. They went into the back yard, since it was a nice day, and sat in the lawn chairs. As soon as they were settled, the Spaniard finally spoke. "So what seems to be the problem?"

Tears pricked Ivan's eyes and then he opened his mouth to talk. The Russian, who obviously didn't know about Antonio and Lovino's relashionship said with a wavering voice, "I broke up with Lovino."

Antonio sat there, shocked. His mouth was agape. He closed it and tried to talk, but his jaw disobeyed and pulled itself back down. A couple of strangled sounds escaped.

Seeing that the Spaniard was not responding, Ivan got up. "That's all I have to say," He said bluntly, then he left, his scarf gently flowing behind him.

* * *

**Well, I hope you don't hate me too much. I have really sad dreams sometimes. I also have this weird ability in every dream I have. I'm able to fly by literally swimming through the air! Anywhorez, I think you've heard enough of me. Arrivederci~!**


End file.
